


Going to Eat Us Alive

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lucky ones don't make it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Eat Us Alive

When his name is drawn, it’s no surprise. Thorin had been pissing Snow off for the past few months, as he battled Mr. Smaug for control of the central mine, Erebor, which slowed down production. Snow wanted Smaug to win, but Thorin did instead. Last time Thorin was a problem sending one of his nephews into the arena shut him up. So, here is Kili, in a train, on his way to kill 23 other children in one large arena. 

When her name isn’t drawn, it’s a surprise. She had been sure Snow was angry with Thranduil, and Legolas is too close to Thranduil to be called himself. But, when a very young girl (she can’t be past 12) gets called, Tauriel volunteers in her place. The Arena is no place for someone that young. To hear Legolas’s cries as she ascends the steps is painful, but she schools her features into a mask. She wants to look like the girl who can kill 23 other children without weeping. 

“We should watch the reaping. See who else will be there. Get a head start,” Fili tells him after lunch on the second day in the train.   
“Okay,” Kili replies. He couldn’t care less. All of them are going to die anyways, but he should figure out who will be the hardest to get rid of. Two and Four are predictable. Volunteers make up the four of them. The boys are large and muscled with smirks and shiny white teeth. The girl from Four is skinnier than he expected, but the girl from One looks like she might be an issue. Three, Five, and Six all pass rather unremarkably. Seven catches his eye when the girl volunteers. She looks to be older than many of the other tributes. She carries herself with confidence, the same confidence as the Careers. He doesn’t catch her name as he soars through the last of the Tributes. 

Tauriel watches the Reapings on her own. Her mentor is Elrond, who has gotten many tributes through the games. But, he is getting old and the dead are weighing on his nerves. His own daughter was taken by the Games long ago. None of the Reapings are particularly exciting. She doubts if the young girl from 10 is truly 12. The boy from One has hands that twitch like he longs to hold something in them. The boy from Four looks like an archer. He has that stance. Elrond calls her for dinner, and she tries to forget the faces of the Tributes families as their children are called. 

 

The Capitol is smaller than Kili remembers. He was smaller last time he was here though. His stylists seem friendly enough. They tell him that they were Fili’s stylists, too. Kili is remarkably well kept for someone who works in a mine, they tell him. For awhile, they argue whether to take away his stubble. He keeps it though his eyebrows are plucked and the hair on his knuckles. He feels lustrous and new as he steps from the Remake. His main stylist says, “You look like black gold, ya do.” 

Tauriel’s stylists tsk at the grime that has collected under her fingernails. The gasps at her calloused fingertips she is sure are heard throughout Panem. They pull at her hair until it shines and hangs straight down. Her legs are waxed, and they give her a pedicure. There is no helping the assorted scars that litter her body like tiny snowflakes. Her stylists are happy. “You look like the spring grew legs and started to dance among the stars.” 

His costume for the opening ceremony is quite elaborate. The base layer is a dark red shirt that twinkles when it catches the light like it was sewn of rubies. It dips so far down you can almost see his belly button. Over it is layer a long black cape with gemstones inlaid in the shoulders. Smaller stones are embedded in the cape to make it shine as well. His pants make him look as if he just stepped out of a pot of liquid silver, and it’s now pooling around his legs. Solid black boots lace up with golden string to just under his knees. Lastly, a crown is placed upon his head. It’s geometric interlacing black gold, silver, and what looks to be tungsten. Kili could recognize the handmanship in his sleep. It’s one of Thorin’s, probably made by his uncle’s own hands. His district partner has a similar costume except hers is a dress, and she wears silver gladiator sandals. They stand by their chariot as the stylists give them last finishing touches. The costumes look actually nice this year. Two has weapon themed with clothes that look as if they cut anyone who touches them. Three has a light show on their costumes. Four looks like sexy merpeople. Five and Six are unremarkable. The girl from Seven is drop-dead gorgeous in her dress. She shines. His stylists urge him into the chariot and pass him a pair of leather gloves. They have brass designs swirling through the leather and diamonds rest on the knuckles. “High fashion brass knuckles,” Kili mutters to himself. 

Tauriel wants to scratch at her arms. The stuff they put on her arms is itchy. Her stylists push away her hands from messing up their delicate work. The painted leaves shimmer in the light as she moves. Dark green pants to make her legs look longer with tall brown leather boots show a strong base, a long lighter green skirt that’s layered to look like leaves pools over it, and a dark carved wood (probably cherry or rosewood) corset with intricate leaf designs and swirls is the top. They give a dark green hood with the same designs as her corset but in silver. She gets a necklace of thorny vines made from a dark metal.   
“Don’t remove it until you’re the center of everyone’s attention. Keep your head down, then look up and remove the hood. Your hair will stun everyone. The necklace is to remind them that all roses have thorns.” Her main stylist tells her before ushering her on to the chariot. The chariot looks like it just grew out of the ground, leaves and all. She barely has time to look at the other costumes before she’s off into the procession. 

The training area is already packed by the time Kili gets there. He wanders around for a while trying to get a good grasp of who has what skills. Districts 1-3 are doing knife throwing and sword fighting. District Four and Eleven are tying knots and doing plant identification. The girl from seven is sitting in the treed area appearently doing nothing but stroking a branch. He strolls over to her.   
“What are you doing?” Kili asks. She tilts her head and frowns at him. She continues to stroke the branch. Kili twiddles his fingers. She hums quietly and sighs. She finally opens her eyes to look at him.   
“I’m listening. What do you want, archer?” She says, glaring at him. Kili gapes in surprised.   
“How’d you know?”   
“You twiddle your index and middle finger on your bow hand. It’s a common nervous habit in archers. Odd though. Would not have expected that from 3.”   
“Takes one to know one though.”  
“Ha, no. The bow and arrow were never my strong point.”  
“Ax then?”  
“You’ll see.” She stands up, taking the stick with her.   
“Wait, I never got your name.”   
“I never gave it, Kili Durinson.” She smiles ferially at him before walking towards the plant and shelter station. Kili smirked. 

Tauriel lay on the roof staring at the stars. She wonders if there would be stars in the arena or if the electrical field would obscure them. What sort of arena would the Gamemakers be creating? It was mainly desert last year, so probably wouldn’t be too dry. Hopefully not all wet either. Tauriel could swim, but a mainly water arena would drain strength and heat like crazy. If there were large trees, she may actually stand a chance of winning. She whispers a quick prayer to Orion, the hunter, to keep her safe in the arena.   
“What language is that?” Kili asked. She hadn’t heard him approach.   
“Tengwar. It’s an old tongue not many remember.”  
“Are you not afraid they will hear you? Everything but Common is outlawed, isn’t it?”  
“There are no bugs up here. I checked.”  
Kili muttered something in a language Tauriel recognized briefly.   
“That’s Khuzadul, is it not?”  
“You know it?” He sounded surprised.   
“Yes, Thranduil made sure that Legolas and I knew all the ‘dead’ language, just in case we met others who believed in the importance of history.” There is silence after Tauriel says this. The silence is broken with a soft swish of an object being tossed up and down. Tauriel sits up to get a better look at her new companion. He tosses a black stone up and down. She nicks it out of the air to look at it. It’s got runes on it.   
“While I admit to knowing basics in the old language, I’m rust on the runes. What’s it say?”  
“It’s a promise stone. My mother gave a similar one to it to Fili when he was in the Games. It’s a return promise. She thinks I’m reckless.”  
“Are you?”  
“Maybe a little.” Kili smirks at her, and she throws the rock back to him.   
“So you know my dirty little secerts, what about you, Miss Tauriel Greenleaf?”   
“So you learned my name. I applaud your powers of deduction.”  
“You’re deflecting the question. Why are you up here?”  
“Why are you up here?” Kili arches an eyebrow at her. “I’m here because I like the starlight. I dance up there sometimes.”  
“I’ve always found starlight to be harsh and unforgiving.”  
“It may be. But I see it as pure and untouchable, like your promise.” Kili stops juggling the stone and stares at Tauriel. There’s a tense moment of silence before he says, “That’s-”  
“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Tauriel ran away quickly. She does not stop running until she reaches her room. 

“What’s got you in a good mood today?” Fili asks when Kili comes to the breakfast table grinning. He just grins wider.   
“Nothing. I’m just excited to train today,” Kili replies. Fili nods and says, “Yeah, just that. Fine, don’t tell your older brother anything.”   
“Don’t worry, big bro. You still hold first place in my heart.” That gets a fond sigh from Fili, and Kili giggles softly. They finally begin eating breakfast, but before they head to the actual training area, Fili pulls Kili aside.   
“Listen, I’m happy that you’re happy but in under 96 hours you’re going into an arena with 23 other kids and you will kill some of them. You need to be prepared to do that,” Fili looks into Kili’s eyes as he says this. Kili nods. He may have a tiny crush, but he knows the reality they live in. His entire training session is consumed by this thought. Every kid he spars with, every kid he talks with, every kid teaching themselves survive skills, and every kid in this room with him is going to die. He spends most of his time working on his axe skills with a trainer. He notices Tauriel’s red hair from different points of the room, looking like she is doing every station at least once. 

Elrond looks at her quizzingly when she arrives a breakfast late. She mutters something about not sleeping well and stuffs her face with food. Elrond looks please as she chooses a carb and protein heavy diet. Loading up on carbs is good when you may not have much food for a while, if you live past the cornucopia. Tauriel is trying not to think of Kili and his sweet promise. She frowns all the way down to the training area. Elrond suggests basic knowledge in all things. She breezes from station to station. The knots and snares are pretty easy; the plant identification is difficult but she at least knows which ones are deadly poisonous. She does a little staff fighting with one of the trainers and is sufficient, but she prefers the bow and arrow. The fire starting, shelter building, and the rope and obstacle courses are pretty easy to handle. Her mainly forest upbringing with more time spent outside than in lends itself to a strong handle on the outdoor survival stuff. She sees Kili spending time at the axe station. He favors his right foot and tends to lose balance momentarily when he pivots on his left. The other Careers stand around looking at him with hungry looks on their faces. He will be the first of the Careers to go when they turn on each other.   
“So Kili, how’s it feel to be a legacy of the Games? Do you feel any desire to prove yourself better than your brother?”  
“Not in particular. My brother won his Games fair and square. The only thing I need to prove is that I’m a winner too. Though, sometimes, it’s all ‘Oh Kili introduce me to your brother.’ And ‘Oh Kili your brother’s soooo handsome. So strong and so muscular.’ I’ve been asked to nick a lock of his hair or his toothbrush.”   
“There has to be some girl who’s asking about you though? I mean look at the face!” The audience cheers. “Who wouldn’t want that?”   
“Nah, no girls for me so far. Sadly singles, but if any ladies wanna remedy that, talk to me after the Games.” Kili winks to the audience.   
“Oh come on, there has to be someone though.”  
“The only woman who has a hold on my heart right now is my mother.”  
“That’s so sweet. So to the Games for a moment, what’s your plan? You have any ideas from your brother of what to expect?” Sleep Deprevation and Suffering. Nightmares for the rest of my life if I survive this, Kili thinks.   
“Only to expect the unexpected. As for my plan, well, you’ll just have to wait and see won’t you?”   
“Looks like that’s all the time we have for now. Can everyone give a large round of applause for your male Tribute from District One, Kili Durinson!” Kili mimes a telephone and mouths “Call me” to the audience, which they scream over.

“So Tauriel, why’d you volunteer? We don’t see many of those in Seven.”  
“That little girl was so small, I just couldn’t let her go. She reminded of the saplings in our greenhouses. Saplings stay in the greenhouses until they can weather the hazards that the world throws at them. I’m ready for what hazards may come.”  
“You are the oldest of our competitors. Are you worried about how that may affect how you do?”  
“Not particularly. I’m confident in my skills.”  
“So what skills are those? Can you give us a hint of what we’ll be seeing from you?”   
“Sorry, Caesar, but I’m going to have to disappoint you. Loose lips sink ships and all that. But I can tell you that this tree won’t be felled easily.”  
“This very beautiful rose has thorns.”  
“You’re too kind Caesar.” Tauriel blushes bright red. Caesar gasps.   
“How can someone as beautiful as you not have boys falling over themselves bringing you flowers and showering you in compliments? Gentlemen, where is your sense of beauty?” Tauriel blushes a deeper red.   
“The only men I need in my life are Orion and Polaris.” Caesar looks at her quizzingly. “They’re constellations,” She elaborates, “Orion’s belt points West and Polaris is commonly known as the North Star. When you’re up in the trees, the trail markers on the ground aren’t always clear. It’s a boon to have a sense of direction. Also, stars are a reminder to me tat no matter how dark it gets, there is always light if you look hard enough.”  
“That’s truly inspiring. You are an amazing young woman. Can everyone give Miss Tauriel Greenleaf, your female tribute from District Seven a round of applause?” 

It’s only Kili on the Training Floor. There an obstacle course set up. Spears, knives, swords, tridents, bow and arrows, and clubs are on a rack. He picks up a bow and the arrows. It’s a bit longer than he normally uses but he’ll make due. The eyes on him are burning holes in his back. He stands next to the target and quickly sends three arrows in an almost perfect bull eyes. The judges clap softly. He then sets up the obstacle courses with vertical targets for him to hit and he runs, shooting arrows and hitting the center on most of the targets. What he misses is the giant beam coming at him. It gets him right in his face. He pops back up and finishes the course, but he knows his score will be lower. He bows to the judges and leaves the room. 

The silence that envelops the Training Floor screams. There’s a pool of blood on the floor from someone’s earlier mishap. Tauriel ignores it. She walks confidently over to the trees across from the judges. About two thirds of them are actually paying attention, and they are loosing focus fast. She finds the right sort of branch. It’s not too bendy but doesn’t break when she bends it over her knee. She grabs some of the rope from the knot station. She can feel the questions radiating from the judges. The knives create a small notch, and Tauriel strings up part of the rope. It’s a makehift bow and works well enough for a quick demonstration. She takes a few arrow from the quiver on the rack and pulls the string back a few times to test the bow. She lets an arrow soar straight to the heart of the dummy. It sinks in with a satisfying slisch. She lets two more fly before dropping the bow, walking up to the dummy and snapping its neck. The pop that it makes as the head is removed calls all of the attention of the judges. She bows and strides out of the room with her head held high. 

Kili has a score of 10. Not terrible. But could have been better. He quickly retreats to bed. Tomorrow begins the end. He dreams of fire, stars, and death. 

Tauriel gets an 11. She is pleased. The Games begin tomorrow; she sleeps like the dead.


End file.
